Voyage Century Wiki:Content policy
This page contains the Wiki's content policy. It describes criteria and rules for all or specific types of content. Content criteria * All content needs to be accurate. Voyage Century Wiki aims to provide reliable information. In particular, adding speculation and own inventions (fan fiction, fan art etc.) to articles should be avoided. * All content needs to be verifiable. Other editors need to be able to check and verify it. * All content needs to be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. * All content needs to be objective. Opinions, gameplay strategy, and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. Accordingly, guides may only be posted as subpages of one's user page or as a blog. * All content needs to relate to the games as delivered by the developers; user modifications are not covered by this wiki. * All content needs to abide by copyright regulations. Generally, content from other sites should not be copied unless permission has been granted. For example, do not upload magazine scans or add illegally obtained information, so as to avoid potential legal problems. Criteria for specific content Bugs Notability * Clipping issues (i.e. items poking through one another) and game crashings are not notable. * All other bugs are notable. Brevity and clarity * Wherever possible, bugs should be re-written with brevity and clarity in mind. Where do bug reports belong? * Generally speaking, a bug belongs in the article of the bugged entity and nowhere else. E.g., quest bugs belong on the quest page and not on the NPC page. * The main bug page should not contain duplicate listings from individual article pages. Entries should be moved to the appropriate page. Exploits * Exploits relating to an article should be mentioned briefly but only be explained in detail on dedicated exploit pages (e.g. Voyage Century exploits). This is because so many of the exploit descriptions are so very long. * Exploits should not be listed on the main bugs pages, but they should be moved to the main exploits page. Using the template * Most bugs should be believed. There is no need to gain verification for what is a believable report offered in good faith. * Suspicious or unlikely-sounding bug reports should be marked with and removed if no verifications are forthcoming before the timer runs out. :Guideline for editing: Editors who can recognize or quickly test an unreproducible event should remove it. If you're unsure and the bug entry sounds iffy, that's when you use the verify template. Workarounds and bug-fixes * Fixes and workarounds should be listed in an indented bullet below the bug they fix. Similarities to real-world weapons or ships * Similarities between in-game weapons or ships and real-world weapons or ships are not to be included in articles, with the following two exceptions: ** If there is a sourced quote from a game developer stating which real-world weapon or ship the in-game weapon or ship is based on. ** If the in-game weapon or ship shares the exact name of the real-world weapon or ship. Spoiler policy * In general, the whole wiki is considered a spoiler and specific spoilers should not be marked as such in articles. * The only exception to this rule is information relating to upcoming patches which have not been released yet but are to be released in the future. This information should be marked as a spoiler with the template.